A luminaire may comprise elements configured to accommodate a specific circuit board or LED module design. For example, a light engine assembly or an optical assembly may be designed to accommodate a specific size of circuit board or LED module containing a specific configuration of one or more light sources. Accordingly, each of a plurality of different luminaire circuit boards or modules may be associated with a single light engine design.